Piercing eyes and Golden rings
by Annie2000
Summary: Rosalie Malfoy, The sister of Draco. Who's life changes ith a letter from her parents. A life that changes inte the worse.
1. Preview

**Piercing eyes and golden rings, Preview**

**The blonde girl stood on the platform. It was raining. Her hair put up in a long ponytail was wet. **

**Behind her, her older brother Draco was carrying their bags. They were so alike. Their appearance as well as how they acted. **

**Rosalie Leanna Malfoy was fourteen years old, one year younger than Draco. She had been through a lot in her short life, her parents being death eaters. Her long, blonde, wavy hair almost always sat up in a high ponytail and her piercing ice blue eyes were looking at her dear brother. She wore blood red lipstick on her lips. As she always did. Her over reacting brother. He was so over protective. She wasn't aloud to do anything. She was her parents little doll at home, but at school she was different. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brother and sister, Protecters.

Or

Back off Bitch-Guns n roses

The blonde girl stood on the platform. It was raining. Her hair put up in a long ponytail was wet.

Behind her, her older brother Draco was carrying their bags. They were so alike. Their appearance as well as how they acted.

Rosalie Leanna Malfoy was fourteen years old, one year younger than Draco. She had been through a lot in her short life, her parents being death eaters. Her long, blonde, wavy hair almost always sat up in a high ponytail and her piercing ice blue eyes were looking at her dear brother. She wore blood red lipstick on her lips. As she always did. Her over reacting brother. He was so over protective. She wasn't aloud to do anything. She was her parents little doll at home, but at school she was different.

Both she and her brother played in the Slytherin quidditch team. Draco as a beater and Rosalie (or as she preferred to be called, Rose) as a seeker. She was thin and quick. Perfect as a seeker.

Draco used to be the seeker, but he had always wanted the position as a beater. And when Rose got the position on the team, he took his job even more seriously.

She stepped on the train, shaking off some of the water. They walked down the corridor and found an empty compartment. Draco put the bags up on the shelf and sat down on a seat. Rose sat down next to him.

''Exited for the new school year?'' Draco asked.

''Not really, well maybe a little for the Quidditch but not the classes.'' Rose put her head on her brothers shoulder. He put his arm around her leaning his head on top of hers.

''Same.''

''Do you think you-know-who will make dad do horrible stuff.'' Rose asked, scared. She was very close to their dad. Although not as close as she was to her brother. They shared each others secrets. They trusted each other with every little thought.

''I don't know. But I hope not. I don't want dad to get in trouble.''

''Me neither.'' Rose said, yawning.

''Are you tired sweetheart?'' Draco asked, kissing her on her cheek.

''Yes, indeed I am.''

''Then fall asleep my little sweetheart. I will be here to protect you. For ever.''

''I love you Draco.''

''But not as much as I love you.''

Rose fell asleep.

When she woke up, more people had arrived. Blaise, Vincent and Greg.

''Good morning sleepyhead.'' Draco teased.

She stuck out her tongue at him but laughed.

The trolley lady arrived.

''Anything from the trolley dearies?''

''Rose?'' Draco gestured.

''Two packs of every flavor beans, five chocolate frogs, three pumpkin pasties, and a pumpkin juice.'' Rose ordered.

''Five galleons, three sickles and two knuts please.'' The lady said, handing her the candy. She payed and the others ordered.

''Are you trying to get fat Rose? Cause that is a lot of candy.'' Vincent asked.

''Shut your bloody mouth Crabbe.'' Rose spat angrily.

''Rose, calm down.'' Draco said calmly, patting her on her shoulder while she snuggled down into his neck, trying to calm down.

After all, she had a pretty good time on the train.

When they arrived at Hogwarts she sat down in a wagon together with her brother, Blaise, Vincent and Greg. The same gang she always hung around.

The conversations from the compartment on the train continued but Rose just sat quiet, snuggling her brother. Some people actually thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Because they were so close.

It was time for dinner. Rose sat down, as usual, at the Slytherin table next to her brother.

The first years got sorted, Professor Dumbledore held his speech, and food appeared at the table. Instantly Rose grabbed as much meat as she could fit on her plate and pushed it into her mouth, sauce running down her chin.

''Rose...'' Draco warned.

''Whaaaut?'' Rose asked, her mouth full of food so she couldn't speak properly.

''Try to eat properly please? People are staring.''

Rose wiped her mouth with her arm, the food getting stuck there instead. Vincent, Blaise and Gregory laughed.

''What, are you scared that people will stare? Maybe Potter will look at you. How terrifying.'' she teased.

He slapped her on her arm, leaving a red mark.

''Ouch Draco, that actually hurt.'' She said her eyes watering with pain. He looked at her pained expression and softened, as he always did when his sister cried.

''I'm sorry Rose, you know I didn't mean to hurt you.'' He took her into a big hug and she smiled and wiped away her fake tears. Of course, Draco didn't know that.

She woke up one morning, it was like any other morning in her life. A normal Saturday. Rose got out of bed, in the shower, and washed her hair. She got out again, and blew dry it with her wand. She brushed her teeth, put her hair up in a ponytail, washed her face, and applied her makeup. The usual dark blood red color on her lips, and black eyeliner around her eyes. How she usually looks.

This weekend was Hogsmead weekend. She was meeting up with Draco, Blaise, Vincent, and Greg again. The people she usually hung around.

They met outside the common room. Draco pulled up Rose on his back and twirled around, making her dizzy.

''Draco.'' she scowled, a pleading look on her face. He didn't let her down, just put e spell on her so she was stuck to him.

''I'm not letting you go down sweetie.''

''Draco, please.'' He flicked his wand, making a piece of fabric tie over her eyes.

''Nope.'' He laughed.

He took her to the three broomsticks. As usual. He let her down just before they entered the store.

They sat down at a table in the corner of the room. It was warm inside the Three broomsticks. And a sweet smell of honey was always fluttering around the room.

''I'll go order drinks. What do you guys want?'' Rose asked, a grin on her red lips.

''Hm... I think all of us would do good with a butterbeer.'' Draco answered handing her some cash.

The others nodded.

She walked to the counter just to sigh when she found Potter there, with Weasly and that Mud blood Granger.

''Hullo Potter.'' She spat, her eyes darkening.

''Hello Malfoy.'' He answered, his eyes sparkling. ''Why are you here?''

''Because I want a kiss of course.'' She said Ironically. ''No but I was going to buy some drinks. Five butter beers please'' Rosmerta took her order and her money and Rose waited for the drinks.

Suddenly, Potter was holding her against the wall. He looked at her with his disgusting green eyes and kissed her. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she bit his tongue. Instantly he let go of her and she pulled out her wand. Some people at the bar rose from their tables and held her back. Her brother ran towards the bastard and started beating him up.

''You'' Draco said, while crushing Potters nose. ''Fucking'' he continued beating the bastard even more. ''Bastard!'' He finished while being pulled away by other guests. Potter was bleeding and his nose was crushed. Draco's eyes were burning, killing Potter with is gaze.

Professor McGonnagal entered the bar.

''What has happened here Miss Malfoy?'' She asked, looking worriedly at Potter's nose.

''Potter tried to kiss me, so my dear brother tried to beat him up. And I tried to attack him as well.'' I answered truthfully.

''Detention for all three of you, Miss Malfoy Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter.''

We walked back to the castle in silence.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The letter

or

Runaway-Bon Jovi

Rose sat in the common room. It was a week since the happening in the pub and they just finished the detention. Rose's hand were wet and flaky after Mc Gonnagal forced them to scrub the owlery with Potter as company. Yuck, the owls had left a lot for them to clean up. Blaise came into the common room, a smug smile on his face.

_''Hullo Rosalie.''_

_''Hello Blaise.''_

_''Are you looking forward to the winter holidays?''_

_''Yes, I'd love to go home and relax for a while. How come?''_

_''Oh, there probably won't be any relaxing...''_ he trailed off running up the stairs.

_''Wow, that was odd.''_ she thought out loud.

Next afternoon, she sat down in the common room again, Draco next to her.

An owl suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a letter attached to its leg. Rose looked puzzled as she took the letter from the owl and opened it, since it was addressed to her.

The letter read:

_Dear Rosalie._

_We hope everything is going okay at school._

_Okay, here is the big news. You are getting married!_

_We talked with Blaise's parents and he is, from now on, your fiance'!_

_How lovely right?_

_You will be getting married on the winter holidays and I have just started planning._

_Lots of love, your dear mother._

Rose froze, staring at the words married and Blaise. She couldn't marry Blaise. He was just an annoying friend. How could her parents do this to her? She was their daughter! Not some kind of slave.

Draco looked worriedly at her and took the letter from her hands. He read it carefully and his eyes traveled to Rose a shocked and mad expression on his face.

_''Rose, are you okay?''_ he asked putting one hand on her shoulder.

_''No''_ she snapped. _''Do you really think I'm okay after finding out that I'm getting married in two months?''_

_''I don't know.''_

_''Well maybe you should get to know me better then.''_ she said, tears filling up in her eyes. She shook his hand away from her shoulder and ran upstairs to her dormitory. Rose almost never cried. So it was a rarity that she did.

She almost cried her eyes out that night and fell asleep with red, swollen eyes, mascara smudged beneath her eyes, and a big pillow in her grasp.

Next morning she gathered power while taking a long relaxing bath. It was Monday morning and first class was double potions. Well, she enjoyed potions and was actually the best in her class at it.

Rose closed her eyes and relaxed for another ten minutes in the hot, soothing bath.

She got out of the bath and blow-dried her hair, put it up in a ponytail and applied her makeup.

Ten minutes later, she was walking in to the great hall towards her table. Blaise looked hungrily at her.

_''Blaise, shut your mouth and stop drooling.''_ she sighed as she sat down next to her brother.

Her eyes traveled from her plate up to Blaise's face and into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

_''Sorry Rose.''_ he said grinning slyly and Rose noticed that he had a black eye.

_''Draco, what did you do?''_ she asked, shocked.

_''I just beat that bastard up that's all.''_ he mumbled, a little afraid of his sisters fury.

_''Why did you do that?'' _her wand flew out of her pocket into her hand and she instantly fixed Blaise's bruise.

_''Geez, thanks Rosalie.''_ Blaise said with a teasing voice. Rose rolled her eyes and took a big piece of bread.

Double potions went by fast and as expected, she did quite well even if Weasley's younger sister was sending killing glances her way. She didn't really care about that brat.

That night she sat up late in the common room trying to finish her defense against the dark arts essay.

Blaise entered the room and she sighed.

_''Go away, now.''_ Rose ordered but Blaise didn't obey. He walked towards her and smashed his lips against hers. She tried to pull away, but he was a year older, and played in the quidditch team, just like her brother. He held her arms tightly so she couldn't run away or slap him and he kissed her for a few minutes. When she stopped struggling he let go of her hands, witch proved to be a mistake since she immediately pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. He let go of her lips and she forced him towards the wall.

_''Never ever do that again or I'll swear I'll kill you.''_

_''What, you can't run away from the future. It's a fact that you're marrying me. Why not try liking me?''_

_''Because, you are the ugliest, worst, stupidest, meanest person bastard I have ever met. I'm gonna find out a way to stop the marriage. Just wait and see.''_ Rose slowly backed out of the common room and ran towards the school yard. She wanted to run away from her life, the wedding, and that bastard Zabini. She was fifteen for god's sake. She shouldn't have to be forced to marry someone yet.

If someone for some reason went out of the castle, to the schoolyard, the would see the beautiful young girl sitting under the tree. Tears flooding from her closed eyes. If that someone knew oclumency as well they would know that she thought about last time she talked about marriage with her mother.

_It was the 23 of October. Rose was five years old. Draco was six. She was sitting in the garden playing a pretend tea party with her mother and Draco. Well, it wasn't really pretending since they had real tea and real cookies. _

_''Mother, could you pass me some tea please?'' Rose asked as she sat om her little toadstool chair in her little pink princess dress._

_''Of course sweetie.'' She answered as she passed her daughter some more tea with a smile playing on her lips. _

_''Exactly why am I here mother?'' Draco asked with a bored expression on his face._

_''Because you are playing my husband.'' Rose answered like it was nothing. ''Well, you will be because I don't want to marry anyone else.''_

_''But sweetie, you will have to marry somebody someday, but not the nearest ten years. It probably wont be Draco though since you are not aloud to marry your siblings.''_

_''But I don't wanna marry.''_

_''It's okay, we'll talk about this at another time.''_

_''I don't wanna play anymore.'' _

_''Well what do you want to do?''_

_''I want to climb a tree like Draco.''_

_''No! You are a girl. Girls do not climb trees. Girls have tea parties and play with dolls.''_

_''No mother. I want to climb a tree now.''_

_Narcissa slapped her daughter in her face. _

_''Young lady, listen to what I'm saying. Girls do not under any circumstances climb trees.'' The blonde woman said coldly. Rose started crying and ran in hiding in the mansion._

Authors note: _Ohayo guys!_

_I currently am on holiday so I have quite a lot of time to write. Good for you huh? _

_Reviews are like a hot cup of tea while writing a new chapter for a fanfiction._

_XO Annie_


End file.
